Dirty
by gothmiko
Summary: Challenge fic done to the song 'Simple and Clean' for HanaTohruShipperMorgan. Kyou and Tohru wash the dishes and muse on a few things.


**Author's Note:** This is my first attempt at a one shot and songfic.  
**Challenge Fic**: fanfic using the words of Utada Hikaru's 'Simple and Clean.' (The full version, preferably)  
**Challenge posted by:** HanaTohruShipperMorgan

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fruits Basket.

* * *

  
Dirty

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Lyrics_

* * *

_When you walk away  
__You don't hear me say  
__Please oh baby, don't go  
__Simple and clean is the way that you're makin' me feel tonight,  
__It's hard to let it go_

The water dripped from the faucet as her ivory hands moved through the dirty dishwater. Garnet eyes watched the movement with interest. A soft smile was sent his way and he turned away with a small scoff. Her smile fell from her face, but her hope wasn't crushed. A gentle hum stirred from her throat and she brought the rag across the dish. It wasn't fully clean, but it was getting there.

"Why don't you go rest?" Kyou questioned as he dried another dish.

"Eh? Why would I do that?" Tohru questioned with a light smile.

"Because you worked all day, came home to make dinner, and haven't rested," Kyou said as if it was oblivious.

"I'll rest when I finish the dishes," Tohru assured.

"I can handle them myself," Kyou assured as his features softened.

Tohru let the rag slip into the water and faced him. Her face was slightly tilted to the left and her deepblue eyes were shining. Kyou held his breath. He didn't want her to go, it was selfish to want her by him. Kyou knew that she had to rest; yet, he didn't want to be left alone with these dirty dishes. He not only hated the water…he hated the deep murkiness that overcame the water.

_You're giving me_  
_Too many things lately  
__You're all I need_

"I wouldn't leave you alone with all these dishes," Tohru assured as she picked up the rag and began to wash again.

"Don't blame me when you get sick again," Kyou mumbled.

"Kyou-kun," Tohru softly whispered, "I would never blame you for anything."

_You smiled at me and said,  
__Don't get me wrong I love you  
__But does that mean I have to meet your father  
__When we are older, you'll understand  
__What I meant when I said no  
__I don't think life is quite that simple?_

Kyou looked down at her and knew that she was talking about that night. Tohru had somehow found out about his meeting with Akito. The family leader had confronted him about his feelings about Tohru. He had asked if Kyou had loved Tohru and Kyou had simply replied 'no'. Kyou sighed and looked away from her as he dried the dishes. He sometimes wished that he could openly say he loved her. Tohru hummed some more and Kyou softly chuckled. Moments like these kept him living. He may end up in a cell, but he would hold onto these memories.

"Kyou-kun…you almost dropped the plate," Tohru teased as she caught it.

"So," Kyou replied.

"Shigure-san would be upset," Tohru gave her reason to be careful.

_When you walk away_  
_You don't hear me say  
__Please oh baby, don't go  
__Simple and Clean is the way  
__That you're makin' me feel tonight  
__It's hard to let it go_

"Would you be upset?" Kyou questioned as he moved his hand down the plate and brushed his fingers across hers. Tohru softly blushed and began to stammer. "Would you?"

"No," Tohru replied with soft pink cheeks.

"Then I don't care about the plate," Kyou replied with a smirk.

He moved his hand and took the plate back. He set it on the rack to dry. Tohru remained facing him. She noticed the rag beginning to drip water on the floor. Tohru put the rag back in the murky water and began to wash once more. Tohru gazed into the water and sadly smiled.

_'I don't love her…'_

Tohru smiles lightened and she began to hum again. This time she swayed her hips a bit, as she hummed. She grabbed a bowel and began to clean it. Things weren't always as they seemed and she knew it.

'Like this water…Kyou holds different things that are just covered by something dirty,' Tohru thought as she hummed.

_The daily things (Like this and that and what...)  
That keep us all busy  
Are confusing me_  
_That's when you came to me and said  
__Wish I could prove I love you  
__But does that mean I have to walk on water  
__When we are older, you'll understand  
__It's enough when I say so  
__And maybe  
__Some things are that simple_

"Tohru, you splashed me," Kyou sighed as he looked at the wet spot on his shirt.

"I'm sorry," Tohru sincerely said as she went to grab a dry towel.

"I'm dirty," Kyou spoke as he glanced at the dirty water.

"Then I must be filthy since I had my hands in the dirty water," Tohru replied with a soft laugh and bright smile.

Tohru began to pat his shirt down. He watched the simple and smiled down at her. The soft hum entered his ears again and he recognized the tune. He smirked and hadn't realized she had time for games.

"All better," Tohru proudly stated with a smile.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say  
Please oh baby, don't go  
Simple and Clean is the way  
That you're makin' me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

Kyou watched as she turned around and went back to the dishes. She frowned at the pot. Kyou grimaced at it. Shigure had managed to turn their rice into glue when he decided that he wanted a snack. Tohru took the scouring pad and got to work. Kyou felt sick at the sight of the pot and wondered how she could touch that.

"How can you touch something…so dirty?" Kyou questioned.

Tohru raised an eyebrow and smiled at him.

"Because I have to clean it," Tohru answered.

"Makes me sick…just looking at it," Kyou grumbled.

"On the outside it may be dirty…but underneath all that grime is something clean and beautiful," Tohru softly spoke as she gave him a meaningful look.

"Can a dirty person be made clean?" Kyou softly questioned.

Tohru finished cleaning the pot and set it to the side. She turned around and wiped her hands off on a dry towel. Tohru then showed him her hand and he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

_Hold me  
__Whatever lies beyond this morning,  
__Is a little later on  
__Regardless of warnings  
__The future doesn't scare me at all  
__Nothings like before_

"Anything can be clean…even you," Tohru softly assured.

"But I'm cursed…a monster," Kyou replied.

Tohru reached up and cupped his face in her hands. She lightly traced his features before she let her fingers run down the side of his neck. One hand remained on his shoulder and another rested over his heart. His garnet eyes were wide and Tohru closed her eyes. She remained silent as she felt his heartbeat under her palm. It was a gently rhythm that caused her to smile.

"Now matter how dirty you are on the outside…you're still clean on the inside. Even when you change, you remain the same on the inside. You just need to wash away the dirt to make what's on the insides come out," Tohru whispered as her eyes opened and made contact with his.

_When you walk away_  
_You don't hear me say  
__Please oh baby, don't go  
__Simple and Clean is the way  
__That you're makin' me feel tonight  
__It's hard to let it go_

"We shouldn't be this close," Kyou whispered as he took her hands within his. Tohru's eyes instantly saddened as she felt everything stop.

_Hold me  
__Whatever lies beyond this morning  
__Is a little later on  
__Regardless of warnings  
__The future doesn't scare me at all  
__Nothings like before_

"But I don't want to let you go," Kyou admitted as he let his forehead rest against her own forehead. Tohru's eyes misted and she blinked away the tears. Kyou reached up and pushed a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

"Akito will…"

"Do you care about Akito?" Kyou seriously questioned.

"No," Tohru softly answered with a smile.

"Neither do I," Kyou answered.

_Hold me_  
_Whatever lies beyond this morning  
__Is a little later on  
__Regardless of warnings  
__The future doesn't scare me at all  
__Nothings like before_

"What will we do?" Tohru questioned.

"We won't run," Kyou assured. "I don't want him to think we fear him."

"There's nothing to fear, everything's different," Tohru assured.

"Really?" Kyou questioned with a small smile.

"Before we stood alone, but we have each other now," Tohru explained as she leaned up and brushed her lips against his cheek.

**End**

Please leave a review


End file.
